User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kasei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 05:16, July 5, 2010 Yes Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I saw it its Great now make his battle gear i can make some powerful abilities for you if you want 8D Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) So when will our battle start? Computers Will take over the universe!! 16:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Welcome to the wiki. You should read my story Bakugan:Attack of Jade.-DragoFanGirl 17:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I am ready i will create a blog called durk vs. WolfoxComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) The battle will be at:http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Durak_vs._Wolfox How was my story?-DragoFanGirl 18:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I started Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) K. ;3-DragoFanGirl 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) not you i am battling weirdo guyComputers Will take over the universe!! 18:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo Guy, Is it stupid LaserGhost stopped the battle?-DragoFanGirl 19:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No.I'll battle you at 4:30.-DragoFanGirl 19:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why,and also there isn't on.-DragoFanGirl 19:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Why exactly?-DragoFanGirl 19:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't need help.-DragoFanGirl 19:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) What time will you able to be back on?-DragoFanGirl 19:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) OK. ;3 -DragoFanGirl 19:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) When you go back on go here: http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan -DragoFanGirl 19:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm on a different account but this is DragoFanGirl. Click that link and enter a name in the thing that appears.-DestoroyahFreak 23:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't feel like logging out then back in.-DestoroyahFreak 23:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It's a free chatroom.-DestoroyahFreak 23:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to kill that Douchbag Anonymous user.-DragoFanGirl 18:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok but my sister is going on too.-DragoFanGirl 20:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) All my abilities are on the list Weirdo Guy Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey When you want a remach just leave a message OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok but decrease his power to 900 OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) So high what about 950 gs? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK OK Computers Will take over the universe!! 05:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry i had a problem on my computer and i had to shut it down Computers Will take over the universe!! 08:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 You'll need to battle Laserghost. Winner gets rank 6.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 15:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You need to beat someone to get their rank.--[[User:Kasei|'Kasei']][[User talk:Kasei|'Wages']] 22:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning I heard somebody is trying to hack some wikis.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. It might just be a hoax as I heard it from a friend.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 21:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) on a blog. Please make it.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 22:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I wanna battle just against you. MegaBrontes.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 01:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. How did you find out?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) He's so dead!!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I dare you to read my boyfriends fanfic. http://geoandsonia.wikia.com/wiki/Love_Hurts -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 20:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wise to fear me as I knocked a girl down 3 flights of stairs after I got mad at her.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) One time I stabbed a kid and he feared me to much to report me.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I know how to find you and kill you. Jk. :D -User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 01:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Read that fanfic I mentioned earlier or else!!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:02, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Is it creepy yet?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) COME ON!!! FOR A GIRL?!-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) What?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Just ignore it.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Why?-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Well Leo was trying to twist a character like Sonia into an evil character that holds impossibly bad grudges.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-User talk:MegaBrontes I am Mega Brontes 02:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have no prob Computers Will take over the universe!! 02:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok but forgive me if i was suddnley ofline because my computer works very bad Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Log on and wait for me i will just edit the battle space Computers Will take over the universe!! 03:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo i just wanted to tell you that i am not logging to that chat again because my computer has a problem with it Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for understanding you're the best! Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A new wiki Weirdo If i made a new wiki will you join it? Computers Will take over the universe!! 10:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm scared now.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 14:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I can tell Mega got you to read my fanfic.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Why do you not reply back T_T.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not friends with Creator613.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 16:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh. When you can go on the chat.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Will you read my story when the ending comes in.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It may not come for a couple days. I'm not going to do the descriptive 'you know what' scene to save time.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 17:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Im back as Leonidas.-Leonidas1234 17:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm ILoveSoniaStrumm.-Leonidas1234 17:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Check out my real edit count.-Leonidas1234 17:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I got 1000 edits in about 2 weeks.-Leonidas1234 17:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi Weirdo Guy.-DragoFanGirl 17:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I finished the ending.-ILoveSoniaStrumm 18:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) A new wiki it is about bakugan projects in it you can create projects and bakugan hope you like it! Computers Will take over the universe!! 12:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) search for Bakugan projects wiki Hiya! Hiya there,sinc we have two battles going on, I beat you twice! :) Come Together :) 22:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo the new bakugan projects wiki is at http://bakuprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Projects_Wiki Computers Will take over the universe!! 15:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!-Mega Here, Got something to say? 00:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) -*Virtual Hug*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) That's my signature.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) -*gives another virtual hug*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Like the articles I made. Sonia and Claire.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. -*Once again virtual hugs*-Mega Here, Got something to say? 01:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello How are ya?-Leonidas1234 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) No complaints.-Leonidas1234 01:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Check out my friends godzilla fanfic http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkFawful/Godzilla_Revival , He needs the support to continue it.-Leonidas1234 01:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I consider Kyle the most powerful brawler on the wiki.-Leonidas1234 18:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo have ya seen my wiki? Computers Will take over the universe!! 18:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) K. did you check out my friends godzilla fanfic.-Leonidas1234 19:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) hi weirdo :3.-Mega Here, Got something to say? 18:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Weirdo. Check this out. http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkFawful/My_own_DaiKaiju_re-inventions. -DarkFawful 01:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm a friend of Leonidas.-DarkFawful 01:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm not. If the blog I gave you a link to doesn't show up look through my blog pages for it.-DarkFawful 01:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep.-DarkFawful 01:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi weirdo have you seen my wiki? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) like it? Computers Will take over the universe!! 04:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Then start making your stuff on it if i found ya trusted i can make ya an admin! Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) great wat is the third one?Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) that makes 4 and my true wiki link is http://bakuprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Projects_Wiki Computers Will take over the universe!! 06:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) yep let's log on to the wiki OK? Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok do your first edit Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Now (if you want to) Help me setting the home page and let's continue this chat on the projects wiki Computers Will take over the universe!! 07:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok! The Best Darkus Brawler 07:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) HELLO YELLO!!!!!-Mega Here, Got something to say? 22:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Pants Those were my favorite pants -_- Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) HAha. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) True Though. like mah sig? Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your's? The Guardians Trilogy is mine!!!!!! Dragon Mountain is mine!!! Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry. I'm killing off Blitz to make a new Bakugan. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) He's going to die and turn into C0dE. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dan is Blaze's father. So yes. Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Read C0dE. No more shame huh? Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yahh Agent Z[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Got anything to say?']] 03:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi weirdo wanna battle? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 16:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I create a blog called Weirdo Guy Vs. LaserGhost OK? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 16:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo go to: http://bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Weirdo_Guy_Vs._LaserGhost and battle me! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 16:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Evolution Sigma Power Up is the most painful evolution.-Leonidas1234 16:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo can you go on that chat.-Leonidas1234 17:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Weirdo where are you? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 17:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Can we have a brawl on the chat?-Leonidas1234 17:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Duark's power level is Sky High. Blitz has been here for like 3 month and you just come barging in with the highest power level. A lot of people have been here for a while and you just can't evolve him 4 times since like, 3 weeks ago. I evolved Blitz once in 3 months and I'm just really getting mad at you. Saying that changing you're power level from 50000 to 49999 is ticking you off. Sorry I'm just mad. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'çhild®en's çå®∂ ©åmes']] 14:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID YOU UNDO THE NAGA X THING? THAT HAS A PICTURE AGENT Z WAS USING!!-Leonidas1234 01:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Demon.-Leonidas1234 01:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Anons SUCK. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{']] 21:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) What's up homes. AΩ|''Drago has a mustache''[[User:Agent Z/guestbook|'':)]] 23:24, J 02:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey hi weirdo sorry about the battle and sure i will help you in "the chaoitic tri.....whatever" ! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 09:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. AgentZ. At the park in Dharak server Hi weirdo! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 17:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) wanna write a combination story that have Kuari and Robin?? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 17:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Human Kuari and Dark robin(robin's dark side) [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 17:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!.....WEIRDO!!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Good idea and sorry if i was late i was watching some thing on youtube [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Let's start the story now and when i am able to i will tell you when to continue the battle OK? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So what will we call the new story? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wuht? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'Drago has a Mustache :{]] 19:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) it's good but how about "Bakugan:Evil Forces" ? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'''Computers will take over the universe]]|and I will be the emperor! 19:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What is it ? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) WEIRDO I HAVE TO GO YOU CREATE THE ARTICLE AND I WILL Complete tomorrow (sorry caps lock) Bye!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I guess i will and the article is cool [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!!! LOOK AT MY EDITS :)!!! AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sup. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 23:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How come nobody noticed that the number 4 spot was open for a week. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 23:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) HI [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 02:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC)